The term “unmanned aerial vehicles” (UAVs) may generally refer to aerial vehicles without human pilot aboard. The term “unmanned aircraft systems” (UASs) may generally refer to a class of UAVs, often commonly referred to as drones and/or remotely piloted vehicles (RPVs), which are capable of controlled flight from launch, through in-flight operations, to recovery and/or landing in manners similar to conventional piloted aircraft. The control schemes for these UASs may include real-time or near-real-time control of the flight profile by an operator at a remote control console in constant communication with a particular UAS. Alternatively, the control schemes for these UASs may include execution of preplanned and preprogrammed flight plans, which may be autonomously executed by a particular UAS. The control scheme may also include an integration of both of the above-discussed control schemes such that a single flight may include periods of remote operator control and periods of preprogrammed control.
Information regarding operations of UASs (or UAVs in general) is oftentimes not readily available or otherwise unknown to certain interested parties, including air traffic controllers, national aviation authorities (e.g., Federal Aviation Administration, or FAA, in the United States), as well as other aircraft (manned or unmanned) operators operating in proximity to the UASs. The lack of information regarding operations of UASs may lead to undesirable consequences. Therein lies a need for improvement.